History
Creation Of CaveClan 'Summary' CaveClan was originally founded by'' Shore Shells'' . While out hunting she had stumbled across "The Cave" and her mother and father,'' [https://caveclan-official-information.fandom.com/wiki/Ripples ''Ripples ] and'' Harry , had decided to move in. Other ''rogues in the area had heard about the newcomers and decided to visit them and check it out. Shore Shells' parents soon died after. More rogues had heard about it and some decided to ask Shore Shells if she was fine with joining her as a group in the cave. Shore Shells agreed to this, thinking of the high possibilities. She was soon ranked as their leader without an official ceremony. She was the popular choice even if at the time she was nursing her kits with Holly Bushes. The Clan soon became one. The cats had realized that if they hunted in groups rather than alone there would be a better chance at the prey being caught. Sadly, they didn't know who or what would go at what times. Blizzard Snow, a cat in the group, had decided it would be best if there was a second-in-demand because'' Shore Shells'' had much stress placed on her shoulders. Many cats had agreed to this and he became the deputy, seeming like an obvious choice. Blizzard Snow and'' Shore Shells '' made a good team when coming up with ideas. They had always put their Clan first into perspective and tried to figure out a way to make it better. That was when'' Shore Shells'' thought of borders. Most cats had been complaining of others going too far off and then they return to The Cave later than expected because they got lost. Blizzard Snow presented the idea to the Clan just to try. Most cats liked it and decided to stick with it.'' Shore Shells was pleased with her group, but she had been growing old as well. Clan life continued like this for a good time until ''Shore Shells died. Cats became frantic in wonder who would be the leader. Blizzard Snow decided to step up for his Clan and began to help them lead into a much better position. He began to analyze more than he had ever. Blizzard Snow had created what most cats know today such as a kit being six moons old to train or prey being brought back to the Clan to eat. He had also created a new naming idea. This was when cats began to add "Of" to their name. This soon evolved into what the cats know today. Blizzard Snow had died fighting a fox. Continuing the Clan's history would be Lilac Of Bushes, the new leader after'' Blizzard Snow''. She had decided that instead of just the group being named "The Group" she opened up suggestions for the new name. With all that there was, more ideas sprung. And eventually, most cats settled with the name, "CaveClan". They thought this just gave a simple description of how and who they were. Lilac Of Bushes continued to push on what'' Blizzard Snow'' and Shore Shells had come up with. And from there on, now much has changed in the Clan. ''Creation Of CaveClan'' 'Detailed' (to be created some other day, sorry.)